Our Canada
by Zsadist Cortel
Summary: The other nations find out about Canada's rebirth.  America and England give them all a warning.  # 7 in the HAU series.


**Summary: The other nations find out about Canada's rebirth. America and England give them all a warning. # 7 in the HAU series.**

**Disclaimer: I don not own Hetalia.**

_**World Conference Building**_

It was done. Today, the other nations of the world had officially signed over all rights and control, legal and otherwise, of Canada to America and England. Not even France had put up a fight over this. Of course, that would have been different had any of the other nations known that Canada was alive again. As far as the other nations were concerned they only gave up land, not a nation and its representative. America looked over at England and smiled brightly. No one could take their child from them now.

Canada had been left with a nanny for the day. The couple was nervous about leaving Canada with a stranger, but neither had wanted to take any chances of some other nation seeing the reborn nation and trying to stop the signing of the 'Canadian Agreement', as it was being called. They had found Canada only a few short months ago, but already he was the most important thing in the two nation's world next to one another. An annoying, high pitched ring filled the room. All the nations looked at America, the usual source of annoying and loud noises, who shook his head at them.

"It wasn't me!" America looked over at England, the true source of the noise, who sat next to him. England blushed as he dug his cell phone out of his jacket pocket. 'This had better be important!' Was the general consensus among the other nations.

"Hello?" England answered calmly. He paused as the person on the other side spoke and his face turned more than slightly annoyed. "No, you can't bring him here!...Because I said so! We hired you to watch him, now you need to do your job!" America caught England's eye and England gestured for him to come talk to whoever it was. "Talk to him then! He'll say the same thing! You cannot bring him here!" America reached over and took the phone that his lover held out to him. England's left eye twitched in anger, and large amounts of held in annoyance were coming off of him in waves.

"Hello!" America greeted happily, then cringed when he heard who it was on the other end.

_"Mr. Jones, it's the nanny. As I already told Mr. Kirkland, I called to say that I need to drop your son off with you now. I've had something come up and I need to leave town. I simply can't keep the boy with me anymore!"_

" You can't do that!" America tried to tell the woman. "We can't have him here!" By now the other nations of the world were all watching with great interest. Who could it be on the phone and why were America and England so mad at them? Who did they say couldn't be here? America held the phone away from his ear and the nations heard yelling from the other end.

_"I'm outside now and I'm bringing him in! Deal with it!"_ England and America stared at the phone as the dial tone began, signaling she had hung up. Both suddenly bolted out of their seats, casting fearful glances at the door as they tried to convince Germany how important it was they leave. Right now. Germany told them that they needed to sit down. The meeting wasn't even half over yet. England looked like he might be ill and America seemed ready to strangle Germany. Everything stopped as the conference room door opened.

A severe looking woman blocked the portal, glaring at America and England. "I expect you to send me my wages. I have to leave now. Here he is." The women looked down at someone behind her and said cheerfully,"Goodbye, dear." With that the woman pushed a small child into the room, before turned on her heels and striding down the hallway. The child had violet eyes, wavy blond hair with one long curl sticking out, and a small polar bear followed close behind him. No one breathed. They all knew what they wanted to ask, but no one could say a word. Suddenly, the child's violet gaze focused on America and England. A bright smile appeared on the boy's face as he launched himself at the couple.

"Mama! Daddy! I missed you!" Heads whipped toward the three blonds with lightning speed. Canada had latched onto his mama, who looked a bit pale, and was currently babbling on to America about what he and his nanny had done that day. America couldn't help the affectionate smile that spread across his face as Canada yammered on happily. "Mrs. Cornelis said this is where you work! Does that mean these are the other nations? Is Mama okay, Daddy? He looks kinda sick!" This snapped England out of his daze. He pulled the child into a protective hold, eyeballing the other nations like a lioness did a threat to her cubs.

"Mama is just fine dear. I just feel a little annoyed right now. Don't worry." England reassured his child. England's color was returning now that the shock was wearing off. Looking over at Germany he sighed. "You see now why it was important we leave?" Germany nodded, still too shocked to speak. France finally voiced the question no one else could.

"Is that _mon petite_ Canada?" England zeroed his gaze on the Frenchman, glaring him to death. If only looks could kill.

"No, this is my and America's Canada. You signed the papers yourself. Today, in fact. He belongs to us. He is our child and you will stay _far_ away from him!" France looked as though he might argue, but America moved to stand in front of his lover and child, blocking them from France's view.

"You will keep away." America's tone was grave, his gaze promising punishment if his words were not heeded. "Canada is our child. If _anyone_ tries to take him away from us, _I will kill you_."

"_We_ will kill you." England moved to stand next to his former colony. Canada was standing now, pushed behind England's legs. He stared up at his Mama, not sure what was happening. He tugged on the leg of England's pants.

"Mama? What's going on?" Canada's sweet voice carried though the room. He peeked out from behind his mama, examining the others in the room. Kumajirou merely sat in one of the conference table's chairs napping. The nations all stared at the source of the little voice. Italy, Lichtenstein, and Hungary all squealed at the adorableness of Canada. Italy leaned around Germany, waving happily at the small child.

"Nothing is going on, son. We're just telling our friends how much we love you." America smirked intimidatingly at the others as he said this. They all got the meaning of that smirk. It said, "We love this child enough to go to war with you, and really kill you, to keep him. Back off." Canada just blushed cutely and, with a small "Oh," moved to hide behind his mama's leg once again.

"Ve~little Canada is so cute! America and England make such good parents! I want a baby too Doitsu!" Germany blushed and began to sputter, Romano face-palmed, and America broke out into laughter.

"Thank you Italy. That was a lovely thing to say. We try our best." England beamed at the auburn haired Italian. Maybe they would let him near Canada. And Germany and Romano too. They seemed safe enough. Two of them had good heads on their shoulders and Italy couldn't, and wouldn't, even hurt a fly if he didn't absolutely have to.

"Germany, we kind of need to take the rest of the day off, okay? The nanny had to leave and we don't have a back up one yet. Sorry about this!" America explained hurriedly,all the while rubbing the nape of his neck and grinning sheepishly. England continued to act as a shield to Canada. The entire time he was glaring icily at France, daring him to try anything. Germany nodded hesitantly, unsure of what else he could do. "Awesome! It'll never happen again, okay?"

England nodded a thank you. Then, not even pausing to pick up his things, England hoisted the small child behind him into his arms and exited the room. Italy waved cheerfully at Canada who was watching them all, confused, over England's shoulder as he was hauled from the room by his mama. America grabbed their things, and Kumajirou, from the table before waving goodbye and following the Brit. As they left the conference room, France sent the family a look. America and England knew what it meant. _This isn't over._ France wouldn't let this go without a fight, and they knew it. If he thought he could take Canada away from them though, he was mistaken. Canada would be taken from them over their cold, dead bodies. France needed to be taught a lesson. They would be waiting.

_**The End**_

**Translations:**

**mon petite: my little (French)**

**Doitsu: Germany (Japanese)**

**A/N: So that's how the others find out about the reborn!Canada. There will definitely be at least one more story about the other nations interacting with the new family, and one where France tries to do evil things and break up the happy family. Sometime in the next couple of months, I promise to post the story of Spain's punishment. I have had people asking for it, so I know I need to write it. Thanks for reading! Please review!**


End file.
